Duel Masters: Entry Gate of Dragon Saga
Entry Gate of Dragon Saga is a Video Game available on smartphones. Game Description 「デュエル・マスターズ」の世界がアプリになって登場！ 君はプレイヤーとなり、この世界を開放するために必要な五つの文明の龍に出会う旅に出る。 迫りくる敵をデュエルで倒し、囚われた龍達と心を交わすのだ！ まだデュエル・マスターズに触れたことがない君も、 デュエル・マスターズを少し忘れてしまった君も安心のチュートリアル機能付き。 基本的なデュエマのルールから、カードの特性、文明の特徴なども、 このアプリで身につけることができるぞ。 また、このアプリをクリアすると、クリア記念の「プロモーションカード」を、 キャンペーン対応店舗で受け取ることができる！（期間限定） まずはダウンロードしてデュエマの世界に飛び込もう！ ※android対応OSバージョン：4.2以降 Game Information Entry Gate of Dragon Saga is a Duel Masters games released for smartphone devices on 2 platforms; Android and iOS exclusively for the Japan region. The game was released alongside the card sets releases of the Dragon Saga block. This game mostly concentrates on the card-game itself with new decks and strategies, as well as new and powerful identifiable creatures for die-hard fans of the OCG. *It features cards from the following sets; **DMR-13 Dragsolution Gaiginga **DMX-16 The Great Royal Strategies: Fantasista 12 **DMD-15 Beginning Dragon Deck: Battle Passion Dragon **DMD-16 Beginning Dragon Deck: Heavenly Justice Dragon **DMD-17 Beginning Dragon Deck: Crystal Memory Dragon **DMD-18 Super Victory Deck: Blaze Up Dragon Sword Gaial **DMD-19 Super Victory Deck: Annihilation Dragon Sword Diabolos *After finishing the game, the registered players receive a promotional card, Glenmalt, Dragon Edge. *The players can play online against other players online, within the region. *The game has 5 different decks, one for each of the 5 civilization and players can choose to start the game from either Light, Water or Fire decks. ** So far players can only use monocolored decks for each respective civilization. Since there have been no multicolored creatures released in Dragon Saga. **For each deck there is 3 stages and a boss stage. After winning these stages players receive a free card from the same civilization deck they were playing with and points from which they can buy new cards and edit their decks according to the 2014 Hall of Fame restrictions. **After completing the boss stage of the starting 3 decks, the next civilization deck unlocks. The next stage is unlocked when a stage is cleared. Latest Update On June 20, 2014, the game had its first update. *Some bugs were fixed *Can add a new stage from the shop. *A new option of automatically giving the card has been implemented. *Questionnaire will be taken to get new decks into lottery! (Until September 30) *At the time of the first revolution block booster pack:DMR-17 Burning Dogiragon!!'s release,if you log in the game, it will give you 2 copy of Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution and Redzone, Roaring Invasion and 4 copy of their custom evolution bait The Red, Lightning Sonic, Flaming Meracchi. Gallery Entry Gate of Dragon Saga.jpg|Game start Logo Entry Gate of Dragon Saga 1.jpg|Official download link and fire civilization villain Entry Gate of Dragon Saga 2.jpg|Applying for the prize after winning the game Entry Gate of Dragon Saga 3.jpg|Game start screen Entry Gate of Dragon Saga 4.jpg|Gameplay Entry Gate of Dragon Saga 5.jpg|Gameplay Entry Gate of Dragon Saga 6.jpg|prize after winning the game Entry Gate of Dragon Saga 8.jpg|Ios and android update DM-Entry Gate Of Dragon Saga Water Civ. Villain.jpg|Water Civilization Villain DM-Entry Gate Of Dragon Saga Nature Civ. Villain.jpg|Nature Civilization Villain DM-Entry Gate Of Dragon Saga Darkness Civ. Villain.jpg|Darkness Civilization Villain DM-Entry Gate Of Dragon Saga Darkness Civ. Boss after defeat.jpg|Darkness Civilization Boss After Defeat Dm-p38-y13.jpg|Glenmalt, Dragon Edge P38/Y13 Category:Video Games